The purpose of this protocol is 1) to determine the pharmacokinetics of a sustained infusion of MK-852 in patients with coronary artery disease with and without aspirin; 2) to determine the degree of inhibition of ADP-induced platelet aggregation during a sustained infusion in patients with and without aspirin. and 3) to assess the safety and tolerability of MK-852.